(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-channel optical module.
(b) Description of the Related Art
The necessity of large capacity and high-speed information communication has recently spurred changes to multi-channel optical modules. In particular, demand for multi-channel optical modules allowing an optical signal having a plurality of wavelengths to be transmitted or received through a single optical fiber is on the increase.
In general, a bidirectional optical communication method of transmitting uplink optical communication in which an optical signal is generated within a home of a communication subscriber and transmitted to a base station of optical communication and downlink optical communication in which an optical signal transmitted from the base station of optical communication is converted into an electrical signal, through a single strand of optical fiber is widely used.
Thus, techniques regarding various types of two-way optical modules manufactured such that an optical reception element receiving an optical signal transmitted through an optical fiber in downlink and converting the received optical signal into an electrical signal and an optical transmission element converting an electrical signal into an optical signal and transmitting the converted optical signal are integrated and optically coupled with optical fiber have been actively proposed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.